Talk:Star Trek: Short Treks
Season 2? I kinda brought this up on the Season 2 talk page, but are these short episodes considered part of the second season, or something in between? (or even something separate as the article currently suggests) 31dot (talk) 08:40, July 21, 2018 (UTC) :They're being shot (I presume) as part of the production of DIS season 2, but the announcement strongly suggests that they are something separate - "Each short will be an opportunity for deeper storytelling and exploration of key characters and themes which fit into STAR TREK: DISCOVERY '''and the expanding "Star Trek" universe." So, whilst they may inform elements of the Discovery plot in season 2, the indication is that they are not strictly limited to that. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 10:48, July 21, 2018 (UTC) Using "ST" as the series abbreviation I know that the most straightforward solution for abbreviations is to use the first letters of the series, but does anyone else think in this particular case that it will end up being confusing? Given that "Star Trek" as a whole is already often abbreviated as "ST", in the future when people type "ST" they won't know if you're saying Star Trek or Short Treks. You'd have to type "ST:ST" or avoid using the abbreviation entirely to clarify, and that kind of makes the abbreviation worthless. If the series remains closely tied to Discovery, I'd suggest going with "DST" to help connect the two series together. If Short Treks evolves into more of an anthology series not exclusively tied to Discovery, then something more neutral will have to suffice. Perhaps "SHO" or "STS". Unfortunately "SHT" is a non-starter for obvious reasons... What does everyone else think? ApolloVI (talk) 01:03, November 10, 2018 (UTC) :This is already being discussed in a wider sense at Talk: Star Trek: Lower Decks. Maybe the discussion should stay in one place (though consider if you have anything to say that hasn't been said already before posting there) -- Capricorn (talk) 06:15, November 10, 2018 (UTC) Release dates Is 2019-12-31 the actual release date of Episode 5 and 6? What is the source for this?--Shisma :No, those are placeholder dates. - 21:28, April 28, 2019 (UTC) Companion to Discovery? It was revealed that one of the upcoming Short Treks will serve as a prequel to the Picard show, meaning that Short Treks won't be just related to Discovery. Perhaps the line about being a companion to Discovery should be more general, maybe "A companion to current Star Trek series" or something? 31dot (talk) 07:18, July 21, 2019 (UTC) Main cast? Since each Short Trek more or less stands on its own, with no actor appearing in more than one episode in the first season, and episodes in the second season connecting to at least two different shows (not to mention the animated episodes, which we don't know anything at all about the content of), does it really make sense to have a "main cast" section? Should that section be eliminated, or perhaps changed to "featured performers" or something similar? —Josiah Rowe (talk) 01:59, July 24, 2019 (UTC) Production numbers On the Short Treks episode list, one of the columns is for series production numbers. But I haven't seen anything '''officially listing production numbers of the Short Treks. Is there a source for these numbers, or is someone just taking a guess? It is doubtful that all the Short Treks were produced in the order in which they debuted, since we know the 2 animated shorts were supposed to air back in the spring, and therefore likely have a lower production number than the 2 we've already seen this year. To be clear: We should NOT be guessing the production numbers, nor assume that they were produced in sequence. Please only add these numbers if there is a valid source! Madnana42 (talk) 13:26, October 25, 2019 (UTC)NoMad